


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-9

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-9

第9章 圍城

第二次世界大戰的喪鐘敲響之初，德軍便取得一連串令人目不暇給的輝煌戰果，接連佔領波蘭、丹麥、挪威、荷蘭、比利時、法國、南斯拉夫以及希臘，並對英國實施長達十個月的空中轟炸。

終於，德國發動巴巴羅沙計畫，集結前所未有的兵力——一百九十個師、三千七百輛坦克、七千門火炮，六十萬輛運輸車和五千架飛機，於一九四一年六月二十二日淩晨四點三十分撕毀互不侵犯條約，對蘇聯發動軍事史上最大規模的閃電奇襲。

「東方巨大的帝國已經崩潰在望，只要踢開門，裡面腐爛的結構就會徹底垮掉，而世界地圖不再有蘇俄的存在。」

似乎正應驗希特勒信誓旦旦的宣告，德軍突如其來的攻擊使得紅軍節節敗退，三個多月便佔領蘇聯西部數十萬平方公里的土地。

普魯士殿下統率的中央集團軍甚至一度進逼俄羅斯的心臟之城莫斯科，能用望遠鏡看到克里姆林宮頂上的紅星，明明近在眼前，卻又遙遠無比。

嚴冬的來臨使戰局有了戲劇性的變化，德軍慘敗於冰天雪地的莫斯科城外，打破德意志開戰以來的無敵神話。

一九四二年八月十六日，英、美兩位國家殿下聯袂訪問莫斯科。

「歡迎光臨莫斯科……說起來，這應該是我們的初次見面吧？美利堅合眾國閣下。」

當天晚上，俄羅斯殿下和史達林總書記在克里姆林宮豪華的會客室裡，用略帶疲憊的微笑迎接遠道而來的貴賓。

那時德軍已經捲土重來，對高加索、頓涅茨盆地以及史達林格勒發動猛烈的夏季攻勢，蘇聯再次陷入苦戰，繁忙的軍務使他們整整三天未曾闔眼。

「哈哈哈！不愧是全世界最大的國家，竟然能長得比hero我還要高。不過你看起來可真沒精神，要不要吃我家的漢堡來補充體力？」

阿爾弗雷德打量高大的斯拉夫青年好一會，還熱情地拍打對方的肩膀，拿出早已冷掉的速食推銷。

這個僅有一百多年歷史的超級強國顯得自信又張揚，讓伊凡聯想到另一個與之相似、卻又更為狡猾的存在，不自覺臉色一沉，升起莫名的厭惡。

「把你那沒營養的垃圾食物拿遠點，我們今天是來談正事的。」

亞瑟推開阿爾弗雷德，彬彬有禮地和伊凡握手寒暄。

結束一段虛偽的問候後，他才清清嗓子，切入正題說道：「我想你也明白，盟軍勝利的關鍵在於第三帝國，一旦擊敗德國，義大利的崩潰和日本的失敗必然會隨之到來。」

「放心！只要hero一出手，德軍絕對會在星條旗之前潰敗……唔咳咳！」

阿爾弗雷德邊吃漢堡邊插嘴，伊凡突然伸手把漢堡往他嘴裡一推，在他嗆到不停咳嗽時，轉頭向亞瑟說道：「目前德軍精銳的部隊都調到東線來，在歐洲開闢第二戰場的條件已經成熟……」

「很遺憾，今年將不會有第二個歐洲戰場。」

容貌秀氣的金髮青年微微一鞠躬，表現得像一個完美的英國紳士。

「我們這次前來，就是要向閣下說明英、美政府的決定。邱吉爾首相和羅斯福總統已經訂下『火炬』計畫，由我們兩國軍隊在北非發動攻勢。」

他在世界地圖上畫了一隻大鱷魚，點了點鱷魚的嘴巴進行解釋。

「在法國沿岸登陸作戰的風險太大，因為它打擊的是希特勒這條鱷魚最堅硬的口鼻部。『火炬』卻是在鱷魚最柔軟的下腹部燃燒，風險小而威力大。」

亞瑟說得頭頭是道，伊凡的笑容卻越來越陰沉，華麗璀璨的水晶吊燈將他白晰的臉龐照得分外蒼白。

凌晨時分，談判在乍看之下一片和諧的氣氛中結束。

將兩位國家殿下送回下塌的的別墅後，原本與之談笑風生的史達林立刻變了臉色，惡狠狠地罵道：「果然是狡詐的資產階級！在北非戰場小打小鬧能有什麼作用？根本是想利用我們消耗德國佬的軍力，最後再來坐享其成吧？」

他氣憤失望，卻又無可奈何，蘇聯不能在大敵當前的情況下和盟國起爭執，以免失去對方的軍事、物資援助。

「無所謂，資本主義國家根本不可相信，我們能依靠的從來就只有自己。」

伊凡將畫著鱷魚的世界地圖撕得粉碎，仰頭灌下半瓶的伏特加，清冽的酒液滑過喉嚨，火焰般的熱流迅速從胸腔傳到四肢百骸之中。

在希特勒肆無忌憚的侵略下，蘇聯一座座村莊被夷為平地、一塊塊農田被化為焦土，卐字旗取代蘇聯紅旗於西部各個城市飄揚，千萬個家庭骨肉分離，無數將士的英靈沉眠於破碎的大地上。

想到過去一年來的傷亡，俄羅斯殿下忍不住捏碎酒瓶，微微顫抖起來，出於俄羅斯、更出於全國人民的恐懼、悲傷與憤恨。

隨之而起的是一股強烈的破壞慾，他心裡的怪物不停膨脹、嘶吼，叫囂著要毀滅所有的敵軍毀滅與自己為敵的世界。

——包括締造這一切的銀髮青年。

「報告！」

這時，一名通訊員急急忙忙衝了進來。

「華西列夫斯基同志從史達林格勒傳來消息，德軍又派出增援，在頓河平原發動新一輪的進攻，而且這次的指揮官是那個普、普……」

「軍國主義的普魯士。」

伊凡的聲音柔和而堅定，卻讓在場的眾人忍不住打了個寒顫，感到讓血液為之凍結的冷冽。

「派一架專機過來，我要親自去鎮守史達林格勒……啊、記得幫我跟美國多敲詐點罐頭，餓著肚子不能打仗。」

二天後，飛機穿越雲層，掠過蜿蜒曲折的伏爾加河與煙硝四起的頓河平原，抵達在德軍猛攻中苦苦掙扎的史達林格勒。

同時，一道坦率而殘酷的命令透過廣播和部隊指揮員的宣讀，迅速傳達到全軍之中。

「德國佔領軍正撲向史達林格勒、衝向伏爾加河，妄圖不惜一切代價佔領庫班河和北高加索，攫取那裡的石油資源和糧食資源。繼續後退意味著自殺、意味著亡國，失去所有的糧食、燃料、鋼鐵、原料、工廠和鐵路……」

「是該停止退卻的時候了！」

「如果我們要挽救局勢並捍衛祖國，就必堅守每一寸領土、每一個陣地，直到流盡最後一滴血液。驚慌失措和膽小怕死者要就地槍決。我以俄羅斯之名在此宣告：從今以後，沒有最高統帥部的命令，絕不後退一步！」 註1

隨著俄羅斯殿下的到來與第二二七號命令的發佈，蘇聯紅軍不再畏懼、不再退卻，頑強地抵抗德軍排山倒海般的進襲。

普魯士殿下清楚地意識到這一點，想要改變戰略卻被希特勒所拒絕。

第三帝國的元首執意要拿下這座以敵方統治者為名的城市，於是將越來越多的部隊投入這場曠日持久的血戰之中。

九月初，成千上萬的坦克車化為鋼鐵的洪流，咆哮著、衝撞著，終於衝垮頓河平原的層層防線，將紅軍壓縮在伏爾加河畔的狹長地帶中。

轟炸機在史達林格勒投下數以萬計的重磅炸彈、燃燒彈，城市濃煙滾滾、火光衝天。

「成功了！成功了！」

進入市區的德意志士兵興奮得手舞足蹈，紛紛從坦克車和運兵裝甲車上跳下來，發瘋似地大吼大笑、互相擁抱。

然而，俄羅斯殿下也笑了，回以更加殘酷而混亂的戰鬥。

在遭到任何國家都無法承受的慘痛損失之後，這個巨大的國度展現出不可思議的韌性，抵抗得越來越頑強、越來越激烈。

德軍每前進一步都要付出鮮血的代價，時時刻刻都會有紅軍從廢墟或瓦礫堆中出現，拿起步槍來回掃射或扔出一枚枚手榴彈。

戰爭發展到現在，戰術已然毫無意義，剩下單純而非理性的搏殺。

轟炸與反轟炸、射擊與反射擊，蘇德兩軍上演一場似乎永無休止的拉鋸戰。

普魯士殿下常常會到最前線巡視並加入其中，和隱蔽在城市各處的紅軍展開激烈的戰鬥，爭奪每一座倒塌的樓房、每一條殘破的街道，每一個廣場、水塔、地下室以及每一寸毀壞的城市。

偶爾，基爾伯特會從那些悍不畏死的軍人之中，發現那名擁有奶油色髮絲的斯拉夫青年的身影，一次次與之拚殺、搏鬥。

用砲轟、用槍擊，彈藥耗盡就換槍托擊打或刺刀劈砍，最後拳打腳踢，宛如野獸般以頭顱撞擊、牙齒撕咬。

他們沒有任何對話，卻不可思議地能感受到彼此，感受到那難以言喻的恨意，不惜一切也要擊敗對方的堅定意志。

「先生們，我們將征服連拿破崙都無法征服的俄羅斯恐怖的冬天，再一次證明帝國的士兵是世界上最優秀的士兵，足以摧毀布爾什維克，使敵人望風喪膽。」

冬天來臨前，第三帝國的元首派出遠程戰鬥機，在史達林格勒上空來回廣播自己的演說。

也在這一天的黃昏，普魯士殿下率軍突入伏爾加河中央渡口，再次見到那位以俄羅斯為名的青年。

他灰色的軍服大衣已沾滿鮮血和塵埃，正拿著擴音器，試圖激勵俄羅斯軍人的士氣。

「同志們，我們已經沒有退路。我們的背後就是母親之河伏爾加，是住著你們親愛的家人、心愛的姑娘的俄羅斯祖國。記住——絕不後退一步！」

「轟隆！」

驀地，刺鼻的汽油從被炸燬的油箱中流出，注入並飄浮在伏爾加河之上，一點火星便引來熊熊大火，烈焰在河面上扭曲翻騰。

伊凡這時才發現基爾伯特，他微微一笑，立刻丟下手中的擴音器向對方連開數槍，神情輕鬆愉悅，似乎是在和許久未見的好友打招呼一般。

基爾伯特迅速閃身避開，射擊落空的伊凡也不失望，無視槍林彈雨，氣定神閒地直直朝銀髮青年走去。

空氣中瀰漫令人作噁的屍臭和煙硝味，明亮的火光為斯拉夫青年拉出長長的黑影，也讓基爾伯特聯想到莫斯科焚城那瘋狂的一夜。

相似的大火、相似的混亂，諷刺的是，儘管彼此的容貌依舊，情感和心境卻早已截然不同。

還有擁抱對方的資格嗎？在彼此的雙手沾滿對方千萬子民鮮血的現在。

「這一年來玩得愉快嗎？普魯士同志。」

伊凡走到基爾伯特面前，猝不及防地抽出短刀用力揮下。基爾伯特匆忙閃避，臉頰還是被劃出一道長長的傷口，鮮血汩汩流出。

「但很可惜，冬將軍要來了唷！」

沒等基爾伯特回答，伊凡自顧自地說下去，還舔了舔短刀上的血液，露出令人膽寒的微笑。

「所以，沒有人可以征服俄羅斯。科西嘉園丁之子不行，波西米亞的下士當然更不行。」

從頭到尾，基爾伯特都說不出半個字來。

伊凡的嗓音輕柔甜美，字字句句卻彷彿由無數俄羅斯人民的鮮血所鑄成，蘊含太多悲哀、太多仇恨與太多絕望，死死掐住基爾伯特的心臟。

無比強烈的壓迫感和恐懼感從他的每一寸肌膚向體內滲透，似乎要將他的靈魂隨血肉一片片剝離下來。

然而比恐懼更為深刻的，是那難以抑止的心痛。

「呼……」

斯拉夫青年離去後，基爾伯特才彎下腰來，大口大口地喘著氣，露出苦澀的微笑。  
或許，自己真的喚醒了前所未有的怪物。

——那便是真正的俄羅斯。

集虔誠與嗜血、服從與掠奪、天真與殘忍於一身，永遠極端的俄羅斯，越是被逼到絕境，越是會被激起血液中瘋狂偏執的一面。

也正是這份瘋狂偏執，以及那可以忍受非凡苦難的堅毅，才能把史達林格勒的焦土廢墟化為巨大的泥沼，像當初對抗拿破崙大軍那樣，一點一點，將數十萬德意志軍隊拖下地獄。

「嚴酷但正義地懲罰卑鄙的敵人——法西斯暴徒的時刻到來了。我們要為流血犧牲的官兵討還血債，把希特勒奴役者從國土上驅趕出去，給萬惡的敵人毀滅性的打擊。」

回應俄羅斯殿下的呼籲，紅軍的反擊開始了。

一九四二年十一月十九日，克里姆林宮啟動「天王星」計畫，藉由夜色和風雪的掩蔽，調動西南、頓河和史達林格勒三方面的軍團，對史達林格勒的德軍進行反包圍。

接下來的六十天裡，德軍被紅軍層層包圍於冰天雪地之中，等不到援軍，彈藥和糧食補給也完全斷絕。

士兵陷入絕境，天天受飢餓、疾病和嚴寒折磨，只能殺狗、宰馬，挖草根、嚼樹皮，用盡一切方法充飢。

「部隊面臨災難性的困難，戰鬥力急速下降。一萬六千名傷員得不到任何護理，士兵開始產生精神崩潰。我以司令官的身份再次請求給予行動自由，在還有基本的戰鬥力下進行突圍。」

普魯士殿下多次向元首所在的大本營「狼穴」發送密電，措辭一次比一次激烈，卻總是得不到期望的回應。

「不許撤退！部隊要執行自己的歷史任務抵抗到最後一刻，以便在羅斯托夫及其北面建立起新的戰線。」

「只會亂搞的白痴！」

看到希特勒最新回覆的電文時，普魯士殿下氣憤地踹了議事桌一腳，無數紙張嘩啦啦散落，他看也不看，轉身離開以小工廠改造而成的簡陋指揮所，留下一群面面相覷的軍官。

現在的德軍已被壓縮在市區的一小塊陣地，斷垣殘壁中，到處都是來不及掩埋的屍體和得不到照顧的傷兵。

倖存的士兵個個餓到渾身虛軟、目光呆滯，靠在一起用破布包住身體取暖，雜亂的鬍子上還沾著不少冰屑。

夕陽餘暉彷彿浸透將士的鮮血，紅得令人怵目驚心，整個空間充滿死亡、痛苦與悲哀。

一度銳不可擋、征服大部分歐洲的德意志軍隊就這樣垮了。

打垮德軍的是飢餓與寒冷、是堅若磐石的紅軍部隊，而推動他們的，是俄羅斯那瘋狂偏執、死戰到最後一人也不願放棄的意志。

……那，自己的意志，又是什麼？

基爾伯特的腳步像是陷在泥沼之中，每次邁步都緩慢無比，想到出神的同時，一隻手輕輕拉住他的衣角，伴隨一句卑微的請求。

「閣下，請分我一點麵包吧！一口就好、一口。」

「等等，呃……」

基爾伯特摸遍全身上下卻連一點麵包屑也沒有，仗著自己不會因飢餓而死亡，他早已多日未曾進食，把多出來的糧食全分給部屬。

替他解圍的是空中傳來的引擎轟鳴聲，幾架蘇聯戰鬥機在德軍陣地上空繞了幾圈又立刻飛離，紅的、藍的、綠的、黃的，無數紙片迎風飄散。

士兵們撿起傳單閱讀，臉上神色各異。基爾伯特也接過一張來看，隨即皺起眉頭，表情變得極其凝重。

致普魯士自由邦、基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特：

德軍第六集團軍、坦克第四集團軍各兵團及其配屬的加強部隊自一九四二年十一月二十三日起，已陷入完全包圍之中。

作為司令官的你應該非常清楚，突圍純屬妄想，抵抗毫無意義，惟有投降是你的出路。倘若拒不投降，紅軍將全殲德軍，而一切後果由你承擔，特此警告。 註2

紅軍最高統帥部大本營代表

俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國、伊凡‧布拉金斯基

那是紅軍發出的最後通牒，簡單直率，一如既往的俄羅斯風格。

此時，一名年輕士兵打開收音機，一陣刺耳的雜音過後，傳出第三帝國元首慷慨激昂的演說。

「我們奮鬥的目的就是創立一個統一的歐洲，只有日耳曼人才能真正組織歐洲，而消滅猶太人和其他次等人類就是建立這個帝國的第一步。」

「……德意志的軍隊是不斷在灰燼中重生的不死鳥，不畏懼流血與犧牲，有朝一日，每一塊新的土地將為倒下去的戰士開滿鮮花，我們德意志國家、我們日爾曼民族一定會獲得最終勝利！」

對照軍隊的現狀，曾經蠱惑千萬德意志人民的呼聲顯得蒼白無力，僅僅換來幾聲乾笑和死一般的沉默。

這些士兵曾經狂熱地信仰過那名野心勃勃的元首，但，在一連串荒唐可笑的指揮失誤和難以計數的無謂犧牲後，他們的狂熱日漸退卻，信仰也隨之崩塌。

「在灰燼中不斷重生的不死鳥……腓特烈大帝就是這樣期許普魯士軍隊的吧？」

另一名士兵漠然地關掉收音機，聲音因虛弱而有氣無力。

「但我更喜歡他的另一句話：願生活在這個國家的每個人，都可以追求他自己所希望的幸福。據說腓特烈大帝曾在公文上批示這句話，允許被法國流放的雨格諾教徒進入普魯士世代定居，包括我的祖先。」

說著，他抬起頭來，輕聲向普魯士殿下問道：「那應該是您親身見證過的吧？腓特烈大帝能寬容異端，而元首……我的未婚妻是猶太人，被帶到波蘭後就音訊全無了。」

整整三天，普魯士殿下不吃不喝把自己關在屋裡，於黑暗中靜靜思索，握著俄羅斯送來的最後通牒。

「沒有任何東西可以改變我內心的靈魂，我將依照我自以為正直的路線前進，成就我自認為光榮的事業。」

腓特烈大帝曾經意氣飛揚地說出這句話，教導普魯士殿下要自己思考、自己行動，不能一味的服從。

「各個行省至少能招募到五萬猶太士兵，為了保衛祖國，國家不能放棄他們……猶太人應該和基督徒享有同樣的市民權利與自由。」

哈登堡首相曾經頒佈《猶太敕令》，讓猶太人成為屬於普魯士王國的公民，為普魯士贏得他們的忠誠。 註3

「請記住——千萬別讓德意志繼續擴張！數以百萬計的刺刀直直指向歐洲中央，而我們就站在歐洲中央。一旦跨越界限，法國……不！全歐洲的強權都會聯合起來，讓我們萬劫不復。」

俾斯麥宰相曾經緊握著普魯士殿下的手，告訴他應該承擔的是什麼，出於對祖國最為真摯的忠誠。

總有些特殊的人類，能以一己的意志牽動整個國家以至世界。

普魯士殿下會效忠於他，為之贏得勝利、奪取榮耀，為之傾獻所有、抱持永不放棄的信念戰鬥。

然而，普魯士殿下卻無法真心服從那名奧地利來的統治者。

——德意志帝國的榮耀、日爾曼民族的尊嚴、亞利安種族的未來。

這些詞彙都太過沉重，能把人類的脊樑完全壓碎，奪走所有表示反對和異議的聲音。

第三帝國的元首反反覆覆地對此加以強調，為了它挑起永無饜足的帝國侵略、為了它實施慘無人道的種族屠殺。

那些猶太人之中同樣有普魯士的子民，作為法官、軍人、銀行家、稅務員……世世代代居於這塊土地，為這個國家的強盛繁榮貢獻過心力。

普魯士殿下感受得到他們的情感：被熱愛的祖國捨棄時的心寒、被眾多黨衛軍追捕的恐懼，集中營生活的惶然和悲慼、臨死時的痛苦與不甘。

而自己究竟做了什麼、又忽略了什麼？

再次出現時，基爾伯特神色疲倦，眼神卻帶著奇異的釋然，背脊挺得筆直，就連腳步也輕快了不少。

「這是元首最新發來的電文，請您過目。」

通訊兵將一份電文恭敬地遞給他，上面只有短短一行字：「不許投降！部隊應該固守陣地，要戰鬥到最後一個人、最後一顆子彈。」

「把電報機毀掉，太吵了。」

基爾伯特撇了一眼，隨手就把電文撕成兩半。

他請來所有高級將領召開軍務會議，輕描淡寫地扔下一句重磅炸彈。

「將士的鮮血已經流得夠多了，而且流得毫無意義……傳我號令，全軍投降！」

「不行！」

第六軍團的司令官盧保斯詫異地站起身來，想要抗拒，卻在銀髮青年凌厲的瞪視下退縮，吶吶地說道：「但是元首……我們必須無條件服從元首的命令……」

「除了霍亨佐倫家族，沒有人類可以逼迫普魯士服從。等他有膽子從狗窩裡走出來戰鬥，本大爺再考慮聽聽他的廢話。」

一直以來，基爾伯特對第三帝國的元首厭惡卻又消極服從，從未試圖改變那些令自己無比厭惡的事物。

袖手旁觀的自己同樣有罪，是那些劊子手的共犯，是默許並助長這一切的幫兇。  
是該做些什麼的時候了，在註定的毀滅到來之前。

二月一日，紅軍歡呼著返回被夷為平地的城市，一面白旗送到俄羅斯殿下面前，邊緣透著殷紅的血液，似乎被什麼人緊緊捏住過一般。

歷經兩百個白晝與黑夜，漫長而慘烈的史達林格勒之戰終於結束了。

俄羅斯殿下在俘虜的一位元帥、二十三位將軍、九萬名德軍之中嚴密搜索，卻沒有發現那名銀髮紅眸的日爾曼青年的身影。

直到隔年收復失地並揮軍進攻東普魯士時，他才知道對方試圖暗殺希特勒但功敗垂成，不但眾多陸軍將領慘遭殺害，自己也被盛怒的希特勒嚴密關押起來。

「嘻嘻！我都能把皇室和政府殺得乾乾淨淨，你卻連個瘋子也搞不定，還真是沒用。」

接到情報機關傳來的消息時，他眺望奔騰不已的聶門河，輕輕笑了起來。

「既然你不能來莫斯科，那，就換我去柏林找你囉……親愛的普魯士同志。」

於一切開始與終結的所在。

一九四四年六月六日，英國、美國、加拿大盟軍於法國諾曼地登陸，於西線戰場展開大規模反攻。

一九四五年一月十二日，蘇聯彷彿巨大的壓路機，以絕對的兵力優勢一路碾壓而來，終於突破東線戰場的脆弱防線，一鼓作氣從維斯杜拉河挺進奧得河畔。

「我們在任何時候都要讓敵人知道，不管怎樣，他們絕對不能讓我們投降。絕不！絕不！」

一連串的軍事失敗將第三帝國一步一步推向末日，希特勒成天焦躁不安，完全喪失決斷能力、完全不可理喻。

三月十九日，第三帝國的元首下達民族誅殺令，試圖讓全德意志的人民為自己殉葬。

「求求您，請您拯救德意志，絕對不能讓德意志殿下繼續聽從元首的命令行事……我們已經受夠了！」

這天，暗無天日的空間透出光亮，一群軍官私自把普魯士殿下放了出來，帶著些微的哽咽，誠摯地鞠躬懇求。

「……你說……什麼？」

銀髮青年搖搖晃晃地站起身來，他太久沒有說話，以至於喉嚨乾啞，連出聲都有些艱難。

自從暗殺失敗後，希特勒就無視路德維希的求情，讓黨衛軍對基爾伯特酷刑懲罰再嚴密囚禁，若非他是普魯士的化身、是擁有漫長生命的特殊存在，早就和其他人類一樣面臨悽慘的死亡。

「帝國境內凡是可供敵方運用的軍事、交通、通訊、工業、物資供應設施及貴重物品，必須一概加以銷毀——元首最新的命令根本是屠殺，屠殺整個德意志國家！」

「那個混帳！快，帶本大爺到德意志那裡去。」

軍官領著基爾伯特前往元首所在的地下暗堡，穿過陰暗狹窄的走廊，來到德意志殿下的辦公室。

一別數月，曾經高大健壯的德意志青年變得異常消沉、異常憔悴，在接連的戰敗和慘重的破壞後，他的身體和精神都快要到達極限。

他正站在牆邊研究軍情，諾大的歐洲地圖上，屬於德軍的藍線被壓縮在一塊，密密麻麻都是代表紅軍的紅線。

「哥哥？元首終於肯放你出來了？」

看到基爾伯特時，路德維希黯淡的藍眸浮現興奮的光芒，緊緊握住對方的手不放。

如今的軸心國已然接近崩潰，在日本陷入苦戰，義大利的局勢也岌岌可危的時候，兄長的到來給了他些許安慰和希望。

「元首不允許任何人探望哥哥，所以我一直沒有機會問。哥哥暗殺元首的事一定是被陷害的吧？還有隆美爾元帥他們也是。」

「不！全都是本大爺做的。那是提前結束這場愚蠢的戰爭的唯一方法，可惜還是失敗了。」

兄長的回答讓路德維希嚇了一跳，隱隱約約明白其中的原因何在。

隨著戰事的失利，第三帝國的元首越發暴露出他剛愎自用的一面，堅持讓所有部隊就地死守，造成眾多將士無謂的犧牲，又下達一連串殘暴不仁的命令，把無數戰俘和猶太人送入集中營之中。

他為德意志帶來繁榮和尊嚴，卻也為德意志帶來混亂和死亡，讓路德維希忍不住開始迷惑：這樣的服從究竟應不應該？

然而，路德維希還是有些無法接受，不敢置信地搖頭問道：「可是，暗殺元首是罪大惡極的叛逆行為。哥哥不是說忠誠和服從是軍人的天職嗎？為什麼會違逆元首私自投降，還……」

「別搞錯效忠的對象了！」

基爾伯特突然爆發一聲怒吼，緊緊握住路德維希的手說道：「你該守護的是人民、該效忠的是國家，而不是那個屠殺人民、毀滅國家的混帳上司。走，我們去看看你效忠的是什麼東西。」

基爾伯特不再多說，拉著弟弟往元首的辦公室走去。

他們一路暢行無阻，在德意志山窮水盡的現在，除了極少數狂熱的納粹黨徒，多數的軍官都已經對元首離心離德，將希望放在國家殿下身上。

「說，是誰放你這個叛徒出來的？我要槍斃他們！」

希特勒此時像個重病纏身的行尸走肉，眼珠突出、兩頰泛紅，舉起拳頭衝著普魯士殿下狂吼。

「收回你的命令！既然戰爭已經無可挽回，至少要為這個民族保留可以生存下去的資源。」

「哼！」

對於普魯士殿下的要求，希特勒重重哼了一聲，以冰冷的語調回答道：「如果戰爭失敗，日耳曼民族也會隨之滅亡。既然不必考慮德意志人民以後的生存問題，還不如先一步把所有東西毀掉。反正倖存的次等人類毫無價值，優秀的人種早已在戰爭中陣亡了。」

說著，他慘然一笑，用乾枯的雙手按住德意志殿下的肩膀，像惡鬼一樣猙獰，似乎想把對方一起拖下地獄。

「既然我注定犧牲，那德意志就沒有存在的必要，就該跟我一起毀滅。」

「不……不……」

路德維希拚命搖頭，全身開始微微顫抖，無法理解當初那名野心勃勃的元首，為何會變成現在這副模樣？

毀滅德意志，那是他想都不敢想像的事。

自己該效忠元首毀滅人民？還是為了人民違抗元首？

「不行！」

在慌亂之下，他作了有生以來第一次抗命的舉動，用力甩開希特勒的手，跌跌撞撞跑到室外。

同盟國連月來的轟炸將德意志帝國的首都化為一片焦土，到處都是衣衫襤褸的難民，還有在砲擊中失去雙親的孩童，哭喊著想從瓦礫堆中挖出親人的遺體。

路德維希漫無目的地走著，回憶元首殘暴瘋狂的命令、回憶這十多年來發生的一切。

他終於明白，為何都是獨裁者，哥哥卻這麼討厭自己曾經狂熱效忠的元首。

無可否認，希特勒非常擅長操弄人心，他擁有極高的決心和組織力，能給予德意志人民工作和麵包，許諾德意志帝國榮耀和未來。

但，他愛的是日耳曼的榮耀，而非德意志這個國家。

他愛的是他自己，而非這個國家千千萬萬的人民。

「啊！！！」

想到最後，路德維希只覺腦袋痛得像是要爆炸開來。

他越想越是奇怪、越想越覺得不對勁，彷彿所立足的土地不斷被鮮血沖刷流失，一切都無比荒謬，而自己的世界已然全面崩塌。

「冷靜點！」

基爾伯特追上去抱住失魂落魄的弟弟，輕輕拍打他的背脊安撫。

等到路德維希稍稍平靜下來後，他們肩併著肩，坐在一間被炸燬的房屋門前的階梯上，從希特勒掌權的十二年來，兄弟倆第一次這樣毫無隔閡的相處。

「從一九一四年向俄國宣戰以來，到現在已經三十年了，就像另一個三十年戰爭一樣。」

「哥哥說的是那場十七世紀的宗教戰爭？」

「對，毀滅神聖羅馬帝國的戰爭。」

沒有以往的高傲張揚，銀髮青年用和緩的語氣，對弟弟講述一個遙遠的國家的故事，講述那場浸透鮮血與淚水的悲劇之戰。

「那是小少爺家的斐迪南二世挑起的，接著法國、瑞典、丹麥、西班牙、荷蘭……大家都被捲了進去，最後，那個孩子再也醒不過來了。他很認真很懂事，偏偏運氣不好，總是遇不到好上司。」

普魯士殿下永遠也忘不了當時的慘況，到處都是一片人去地荒的景象，當和平終於到來之時，德意志已經無望地倒在地上，被踩得稀爛、撕成碎片，鮮血浸染大地。

「再次醒來時，他已經忘記一切。他的笨蛋哥哥想要讓他變成不再受人侵犯的強大國家，拚命教他戰鬥方式、指揮策略，還有各式各樣的軍事知識，卻蠢到忘記教導他，所謂的戰爭，究竟要背負哪些事物。」

作為因戰爭而生的國度，普魯士比誰都清楚戰爭是怎樣殘酷的事物，在榮耀、英勇、光輝等漂亮的詞彙背後，隱藏的是數十萬、數百萬生命消逝的苦痛。

基爾伯特不再說話，讓路德維希靜靜坐著思考，直到太陽西斜時，他才牽著弟弟的手，走在柏林殘破的街道上。

法西斯帝國主義的擴張夢想破滅了，他的侵略給世界人民、德意志人民帶來沉重的苦難。

六年的戰爭下來，第三帝國的元首留給德國一片荒漠，軍事和行政體系土崩瓦解，即將覆亡的國家中佈滿屍體、瓦礫、廢墟，還有數百萬流離失所、飢寒交迫的百姓。

「仔細看！記住這種痛苦和懊悔，記住我們究竟對世界犯下多少的罪。再來認真道歉、認真懺悔、認真賠償……然後，帶著你的人民繼續前進。」

普魯士殿下凝視自己一手締造的年輕帝國，神情和語句是前所未有的嚴肅，讓路德維希產生一種異樣的不安感，像是要被兄長所拋下一般。

不安之餘，路德維希又有一種淡淡的茫然感，他一直以來都是聽命行事，現在要反抗統治者，還是會有些不知所措。

「那，我應該要怎麼做才好？」

路德維希下意識拉住兄長的雙手詢問，基爾伯特卻搖搖頭，拒絕給予明確的答案。

「自己思考、自己行動、自己負責，不要盲目的服從。」

基爾伯特用手指把路德維希散亂的金髮梳理整齊，接著握住弟弟的手，握得很緊很緊，似乎想把所有的力量傳給對方。

「你只要記得、並且實現一句話就好，本大爺最喜歡的弗裡茨老爹說過的一句話：願生活在這個國家的每個人，都可以追求他自己所希望的幸福。聽清楚了嗎？」

這一次，德意志青年沉吟片刻便明白過來。

「是！」

想通之後，他挺直背脊、併攏雙腿，舉手接觸帽沿，向兄長行了一個完美無缺的軍禮，不是納粹、而是德意志的軍禮。

他依然發著低燒，身體也在戰爭的損耗下虛弱不堪，卻彷彿脫胎換骨似的，顯得神采奕奕、毫無畏懼。

「但哥哥呢？聽說英國首相在雅爾達會議上決定，要對普魯士……」

路德維希還想說些什麼，卻被基爾伯特用漫不在乎的語氣打斷。

「無所謂，菲利克斯被支解幾次都活得好好的，比他更帥更強的本大爺才不會那麼容易就滅亡。」

話畢，基爾伯特露出燦爛的笑容，即使在天空被煙硝遮蔽的現在，依然耀眼得不可逼視。

「所以你先走吧！本大爺要留在這裡，等著見一個笨蛋。」

四月十六日，震天動地的砲擊聲從奧得河畔響起，蘇聯紅軍進攻柏林。

四月三十日，德意志第三帝國元首阿道夫‧希特勒舉槍自盡。

與此同時，蘇聯紅軍攻佔第三帝國的威權象徵——國會大廈。

那是一個風和日麗的春天午後，飛機的轟炸、步槍的掃射卻把一切的安寧和煦破壞得無影無蹤。

基爾伯特換上嶄新的軍服站在國會大廈的屋頂靜靜等待，一下看看北面的施普雷河、一下看看東面的勃蘭登堡大門，最後環視煙硝瀰漫的柏林城。

十七世紀的三十年戰爭過後，這裡曾經損失三分之一的人口，遍佈屍體和毀滅，被譏笑為歐洲的破瓦罐。

是他跟著霍亨佐倫家族的統治者把這裡建設為「施普雷河畔的雅典」，是腓特烈大帝為他帶來文學、藝術、繁盛與榮耀，把這裡變成一座真正的光之城。

然而，如今的柏林光輝黯淡，即將被蘇維埃政權征服，蒙上戰敗的屈辱以及永遠洗刷不盡的罪孽。

第三帝國即將毀滅，這已是不可挽回的結局。

「我好像有點累了……老爹。」

基爾伯特長長吁了一口氣，仰望被數百架戰鬥機所盤旋的藍天，隨即又想到，自己應該往下看，看向地獄而非天國。

這些年來，他真的是太累、太累。

從普魯士被剝奪權力而第三帝國成立之後、從送列寧回國引發共產革命之後，又或許是更早更早之前，統一德意志帝國，自己將一切交付給對方之後。

或許，這個滿目瘡痍的世界已經不再需要戰爭，包括為戰爭而生的自己。

夕陽西沉時，底下的槍砲聲漸漸止息，一陣寂靜過後，熟悉的腳步聲自遠而近，伴隨一首陌生的歌曲。

一個字一個字，輕柔而哀傷地敲打基爾伯特的心臟。

在這哀痛面前高山會低頭，滔滔江水也會靜止不流，  
但重重牢門依然緊緊關閉，門後是那致人於死的哀愁。  
列寧格勒像多餘的廢物，在自己的監獄周圍徬徨，  
被判刑的罪人成群結隊，苦難的折磨使他們神情癲狂，

在沾滿鮮血的皮靴下，在囚車黑色的輪胎下，  
無辜的俄羅斯正痛苦掙扎，死亡星辰高懸於他的頭上。  
我為他織就一塊寬大的裹尸布，隨時隨地加以回憶，  
即使他歷盡磨難的嘴被堵住，億萬人民也會用他的呼喊抗議，  
在他命喪黃泉之日的前夕，就讓我們對他致上悼念之意。 註4

「好聽嗎？這是阿赫瑪托娃為俄羅斯作的安魂曲唷！被普魯士所扼殺的俄羅斯。」

隨著話聲，高大的斯拉夫青年出現在基爾伯特面前，晚霞為他白晰的肌膚染上一層淺淺的紅，沾染鮮血的米白色長圍巾於風中輕輕飄揚。

「瞧！我還帶了蘇聯的紅旗來。沒有冰雪的白色、沒有天空的藍色，但有星星、鐮刀、槌子，還有跟你眼睛一樣的紅色……如果沾滿普魯士的血，肯定會紅得特別漂亮吧？」

說著，伊凡從懷中挑出一面紅旗迎風展開。基爾伯特輕哼一聲，舉槍瞄準伊凡的右手，扳機一扣就把對方手中的紅旗擊落。

「砰！」

伊凡不甘示弱地舉槍反擊，與基爾伯特你來我往展開激烈的槍戰，一邊用嘲弄的語氣出言挑釁。

「國會大廈已經壓制完畢，沒有我的允許，任何人類都無法上來……但你親愛的弟弟呢？犯了大錯後就躲在哥哥的背後發抖？」

「他去西邊了，你別想抓到。」

「該說真不愧是忠心耿耿的條頓騎士嗎？都二十世紀了，還在搞中世紀那套愚昧的自我犧牲。」

「因為本大爺是共犯，是軍國主義的普魯士。」

「你沒有資格！你什麼都不是、什麼都不配。邱吉爾說普魯士是萬惡之源，要讓普魯士作為這次戰爭的罪魁禍首，把他從世界地圖上永遠抹消。」

彈匣空了，伊凡想要挑出另一把手槍，基爾伯特卻趁機連開數槍，呼嘯的子彈準確地擊中伊凡的右手腕，鮮血立刻飛濺而出。

「唔！」

手槍落在地上，伊凡也被衝擊力弄得一連後退幾步，腳下一空，眼看就要從高聳的國會大廈屋頂上摔落。

「該死！」

基爾伯特低咒一聲，身體在腦袋反應過來之前就先有了動作，立即縱身一撲，緊緊握住正要往下墜落的伊凡的手。

「你……」

伊凡愣了一下，紫色的眼眸掠過一抹錯愕與慌張，他沒有想到會被對方所救，更沒有想到，那雙手還是一樣的溫暖。

「別亂動。」

基爾伯特拉著沉重的伊凡，神情有些迷惘，似乎在掙扎要不要鬆手，讓這個征服德意志的共產主義國家從半空墜落。

猶豫一會，他終究將伊凡拉了起來，就在此時，全柏林的廣播響起，擴音器中傳出路德維希沉痛而堅定的呼籲。

「元首已於今日上午自殺，拋棄我們這些曾經效忠他的人。根據元首的命令，我們德意志軍隊應該為保衛柏林繼續作戰。然而，我們的彈藥已經消耗殆盡，繼續抵抗已經毫無意義。因此，我以德意志之名在此命令：立刻停止抵抗！」 註5

聽到德意志殿下的命令，基爾伯特微微失神，如釋重負的同時，又感到揮之不去的悵然若失。

終於，一切終於都可以結束了。

「就是這樣，西邊那些傢伙這次應該會學到凡爾賽的教訓，好好對待你……下次，一定能遇到好上司的……」

基爾伯特喃喃自語，為遠方的弟弟獻上祝福，他的分心卻激起伊凡更深的恨意，揚起甜美的笑容，趁機將之一拳打到在地。

「德意志、德意志，你所作所為全都為了德意志，永遠永遠都是德意志高於一切。」

伊凡狠狠踹了基爾伯特的胸口一腳，品嚐到扭曲的快意。

「那我呢？你有想過我嗎？你知道你究竟對我做了什麼嗎？」

他拿出當初從柏林取走的水管，一下又一下重擊基爾伯特，意識被瘋狂滋生的黑暗所佔據。

基爾伯特沒有反抗也沒有叫痛，靜靜地任憑伊凡毆打，讓他把累積數十年的怨懟和恨意一口氣宣洩出來。

「你知道無數聲音在腦中爆炸而靈魂被硬生生撕裂剝離的快感嗎？你知道親手槍殺自己侍奉數百年的皇室成員的喜悅嗎？你知道眼睜睜看著千百萬愛你而你也愛著的人們變成屍山血海時，又會有怎樣的感覺嗎？你一定都知道吧？畢竟全都是你送來給我的。」

伊凡的語調極其輕柔，宛如情人之間的細語呢喃，卻又像是無形的絞鎖，密密實實勒住基爾伯特的全身以至心臟，遠比肉體的傷害更加疼痛。

「對！你才是真正的兇手。是你聽從德意志人民的聲音統一德意志帝國，是你放縱法西斯的瘋子挑起這場逼死我千萬人民的戰爭，侵略我的國家焚燒我的城市屠殺我的人民。」

伊凡突然變了臉色，發了狂似地以水管大力抽打基爾伯特，不小心用力過猛打到地面，水管鏗一聲從手中彈飛出去。

他乾脆拳打腳踢，把銀髮青年打得遍體鱗傷，自己卻一點也沒有仇恨宣洩的喜悅，心臟彷彿被一隻巨手捏碎，痛到鑽心蝕骨，幾近窒息。

「是你掠奪我的原料、糧食、機器還把我的人民販賣為奴，是你把波蘭、立陶宛、拉脫維亞、愛沙尼亞，還有姊姊和娜塔莉亞從我身邊奪走，是你放縱布爾什維克的幽靈毀滅我的俄羅斯國家……誰要你多管閒事了！！！」

伊凡大吼一聲，一把揪住基爾伯特的衣領，將他重重地按到牆上，肩胛骨與牆面狠狠重擊，劇烈的痛楚立刻傳到四肢百骸。

「拜你所賜，俄羅斯帝國沒了、德意志帝國沒了，普魯士王國更是徹底毀滅連名字也不復存在，這下你滿意了吧？」

基爾伯特沒有回答伊凡的質問，只是睜著那雙豔紅色的眼眸，注視沉浸在悲傷之中的斯拉夫青年。

「說啊！說說你現在的感想如何。高興？得意？滿足？」

說著，伊凡看似平靜下來，換回溫柔緬靦的假象，手上的力道卻越來越大，似乎要把對方的五臟六腑給壓碎一般。

他們僵持許久，最後，基爾伯特吐出一口血沫，微微一笑。

「太好了……」

他臉上毫無血色，聲音低啞乾澀，每個字都要從胸膛拚命擠壓才出得來，卻夾雜一絲奇異的滿足。

太好了，至少俄羅斯能夠重新站起來，而德意志還有復原的希望。

太好了，把軍國主義的普魯士埋葬了也好，至少可以結束這荒謬又可笑的一切，不用再互相傷害。

「……這是……什麼意思？」

莫名的答案讓伊凡一時之間反應不過來，胸口似乎有什麼東西被瞬間抽空。

趁此機會，基爾伯特用僅存的力量掙脫伊凡的箝制，順勢將他撲倒在地，跨坐在他的身上，濕軟的舌頭撥開對方的嘴唇伸了進去，放肆地吻著。

銀髮青年突然其來的深吻讓伊凡措手不及，忘了思考、忘了拒絕，就這樣任憑對方強吻，沉浸在唇舌交纏帶來的快感之中。

他的嘴唇被一口咬破，腥甜的鮮血流入口腔，不知不覺間，靈魂的躁動被沸騰的情慾所取代。

想觸摸、想擁抱、想與之接近，索求對方更多的氣息。

伊凡再也顧不得其他，自然而然地順從自己的慾望，他把基爾伯特拉到暗處，便在毫無前戲的情況下，直接褪下長褲進入對方的炙熱體內。

這一次的結合異常粗暴，沒有半分的纏綿與溫柔，斯拉夫青年的抽送一次比一次強烈，彷彿在渴求什麼、又彷彿在宣洩什麼，壓抑整整二十八年份的情感。

劇痛使得基爾伯特意識開始模糊，卻憑著強韌的意志力撐著，他咬緊下唇任由伊凡發洩，偶爾發出低低的呻吟。感受不到以往多次交歡帶來的快感，餘下淡淡的歉疚、悵然與悲哀。

伊凡達到高潮釋放出來時，基爾伯特撫摸他柔軟的臉頰，湊到他的耳畔，低聲傾訴欠了對方兩個世紀的話語。

「我愛你。」

伊凡早已不敢奢望的，神聖而絕望的詞彙。

這一刻，狂喜、迷惘、憎恨、厭惡、愛戀、茫然……無數情感排沓而來把伊凡徹底淹沒，腦袋像是要炸裂開來，混亂到完全無法思考。

他怔怔凝視基爾伯特豔紅色的眼眸，只覺得那太過刺目、太過耀眼，讓他升起奪走對方光芒的黑暗衝動。

「你騙人！」

許久許久，伊凡終於回過神來，大叫一聲把銀髮青年用力推開。

憤怒發洩完畢後，剩下的是濃濃的怨恨和悲哀。

怨恨對方為什麼要為德意志那樣對待自己，悲哀為什麼彼此要站在不同的立場，為不同的信念揮刀相向。

「你騙人！你每次都在騙我、害我……」

伊凡粗暴地拉扯基爾伯特的頭髮，接著用雙手掐住對方的脖子慢慢收緊，但越是用力，胸口越是疼痛，像是被挖開一個大洞，空空蕩蕩，一無所有。

空氣被一點一點奪走，基爾伯特開始覺得昏昏沉沉。

他身體和靈魂都太過疲憊、太過痛苦，力量被耗到幾近枯竭，沉入無邊無際的黑暗裡。

失去意識前，基爾伯特用盡最後的力氣，從懷中拿出一個小小的俄羅斯娃娃塞到伊凡手中，輕聲說道：「不准哭，笨—蛋！」

伊凡認了出來，那是他在一九一四年的宣戰之時，放到鐵軌上讓火車碾碎的俄羅斯娃娃。

卻沒想到，還有最小的一隻留存下來——留下他最後的珍惜與愛戀。

這一刻，伊凡全身的血液似乎迅速凝結成冰，暴躁的情緒不可思議地慢慢平靜下來。

他再也無法壓抑自己的情感，眼前一片模糊，淚水無聲無息地滴落在那自己曾經無比鍾愛的銀髮青年臉上。

「為什麼要留著這個？你醒來啊！醒來把事情說清楚啊！」

伊凡幾次抬手想把娃娃扔掉，卻終究狠不下心來，將之收進懷中。但不管他怎麼打、怎麼叫，銀髮青年都沒有甦醒過來的跡象，胸膛毫無起伏，呼吸細若遊絲。

無意間，伊凡碰到基爾伯特配戴在領口的鐵十字勛章，手像被高溫燙到般立刻縮了回去。

他掙扎一會，又顫抖著觸摸鐵塊上的浮雕仔細觀看。

交錯的橡葉、王冠和普王腓特烈‧威廉三世的縮寫F‧W，這不是納粹或德意志帝國時期的式樣，而是一八一三年，普魯士與俄羅斯結盟對抗拿破崙時所設立的，最初的鐵十字勛章。

一個世紀前的巴黎教堂，伊凡曾經親手為基爾伯特戴上這枚勛章，伴隨天真而虛幻的誓言。

「在此，我以俄羅斯帝國之名，授予基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特象徵英勇與榮譽的勛章。卡茲巴赫、德勒斯登、來比錫、拉羅提爾，憑你……不，憑我們一起贏得的戰役，你有資格配戴這個。」

「它原本是俄普友好的證明，現在啊、還是伊凡對基爾伯特的誓言。」

「即使全世界都嘲笑普魯士，俄羅斯也會死皮賴臉，把自己跟他拴在一起。」

風吹了起來，吹散積壓已久的陰霾，改變一切流向的風。

伊凡終於忍不住，雙腿一軟跪到在地，嗚嚥著哭泣出聲。

淚水一滴又一滴落在冰涼的鐵十字勛章上，多年來的鬱結似乎隨著淚水褪去一些，換回那些再多仇恨、再多痛苦也無法徹底抹消的，明亮而溫暖的回憶。

自從共產革命以來，伊凡的世界彷彿就只剩下灰與紅與白，灰是仇恨的灰燼、紅是人民飛濺的鮮血，白是俄羅斯漫天的風雪，把他徹底掩埋。

如今，冰雪在陽光下慢慢融化，世界彷彿又有了顏色，於那彆扭的溫柔之中。

「那就拔劍戰鬥吧！沒有騎士願意拯救只會哭泣的廢物。」

「還有，那個、那個基爾伯特要我轉告一聲…………謝謝，你永遠是我最重要的朋友。」

「所以，這次換普魯士來站在俄羅斯身邊。」

「雖然俄羅斯帝國有很多，但這可是堂堂的普魯士王國特地種的，如果不恭恭敬敬、滿懷感激地收下來，本大爺就把你給揍扁！」

陽光下燦爛的笑臉、夜色中溫暖的擁抱、沙啞嗓音哼唱出來的輕柔樂曲、成雙成對的金黃色向日葵，愛戀與算計、纏綿與欺騙，數百年來數不清的糾纏，曾經天真地追逐、刻骨銘心的一切。

不管被傷得再重、恨得再深，他還是想要再次擁有那個笑容，溫暖的、耀眼的，彷彿能驅散一切風雪和嚴寒的微笑。

「過份！卑鄙！狡猾！大騙子！」

伊凡抱著基爾伯特逐漸冰涼的身軀，孩子氣地一句又一句抱怨。

「你明明知道、明明知道……」

無邊無際的茫然和絕望中似乎湧出一股力量，讓他突然仰頭大笑，笑得聲嘶力竭、笑得撕心裂肺。

「我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你、我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你我恨你————」

「我愛你。」

我比誰都恨你，卻依然比都愛你。

笑聲漸歇，伊凡撿起沾血的旗幟插在國會大廈的拱頂之上，蘇維埃的紅旗隨風飄揚，昭示蘇聯已經佔領這座第三帝國最後權威的象徵。

到頭來，伊凡還是輸得徹底。

他再也不能真正的愛，只因對方是製造並放縱共產主義的幽靈，摧毀古老的俄羅斯帝國的普魯士。

他卻也不能真正的恨，只因對方是自己在難以想像的遙遠時光之前，就一直追逐、依戀的存在。

只因自己依然比誰都愛著那名溫暖的青年，愛著基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。

「才不會這麼簡單就放過你。」

最後，伊凡低下頭來，在基爾伯特傷痕纍纍的臉上輕輕一吻，帶著血液的香甜與溫熱。同時回想起十七世紀時，自己在陰暗的酒館中抱著溫暖的銀髮少年許下的願望。

「你想要結束一切，我就偏偏不讓你如願，我就是要你活下去，不管你喜不喜歡、願不願意。」

俄羅斯極度天真又極度霸道，一旦認定了，就會想著他追著他鎖著他，執著、瘋狂、不顧一切不可理喻。

想要恨，卻又恨不起來。

想要愛，卻再也不敢愛。

那，僅剩的選擇就是擁有。

——讓普魯士成為俄羅斯的。

註1  
節錄自史達林以蘇聯國防人民委員會的名義，在一九四六年七月二十八日發佈的「第二二七號命令」。

註2  
改自一九四七年一月八日紅軍最高統帥部代表、砲兵上將沃羅諾夫發給德國第六集團軍保盧斯上將的最後通牒。

註3  
一八一二年三月，普魯士首相哈登堡施行「解放猶太人」政策，頒佈敕令給予猶太人公民權利，使居住普魯士的猶太人漸漸朝「信仰猶太教的普魯士市民」轉化。

註4  
節錄自被譽為「俄羅斯文學的月亮」的女詩人阿赫瑪托娃的《安魂曲》，反映蘇聯在一九三〇年代的「大清洗」時期眾多的犧牲和苦難。

註5  
改自五月二日，柏林城防司令魏德林上將發佈的命令。

相關歷史背景

一、巴巴羅薩計畫

希特勒將斯拉夫民族視為次等民族，希望佔領東歐，使之成為德國的「生存空間」。在他一九二五年出版的自傳《我的奮鬥》（德語：Mein Kampf）中就清楚寫道：「命運本身似乎願意在此為我們指出方向。……東方巨大的國度已經崩潰在望。」

一九四一年六月時，德軍在歐洲戰場連戰皆捷，攻佔許多國家與土地，但缺乏足夠的海軍、空軍，儘管實施數個月的轟炸，依然無法迫使英國投降。希特勒因此決定先將戰場移到東方，發動巴巴羅薩計畫。希望能一舉擊潰尚未準備完全的蘇聯，相信「我們只需要踢開門，裡面整個腐爛的結構就會垮掉」。

德軍一開始的攻勢非常順利，在半年之內佔領蘇聯西部五十萬平方英哩的領土、七千五百萬人民，包括烏克蘭、白俄羅斯、立陶宛、拉脫維亞等國家，不僅奪取這裡的資源，還強制大批民眾進行勞動。

在一九四一年十月到隔年一月的莫斯科戰役裡，德軍一度進逼莫斯科，甚至能用望遠鏡看到克里姆林宮上的紅星。然而，冬季的嚴寒和紅軍的頑強抵抗使德軍的攻勢受挫，紅軍在付出巨大的代價後終於守住莫斯科，贏得開戰以來第一次重要的戰略性勝利，使得德軍巴巴羅薩計畫失敗，毀滅希勒特迅速擊敗蘇聯的希望，開啟之後長達數年的東線戰爭。

二、邱吉爾訪俄與火炬計畫

隨著德國進攻蘇聯和珍珠港事件的爆發，英、美、蘇三國結成戰時同盟，同時蘇聯強力要求英美在歐洲開闢第二戰場以抒解紅軍的壓力，宣稱「在歐洲開闢第二戰場，將給希特勒軍隊帶來不可克服的困難，不久世人就能看到三大國日益強大的軍事合作的後果。」

一九四二年八月十六日，英國首相邱吉爾和美國總統代表哈里曼訪問莫斯科，和史達林商談開闢第二戰場的事宜（當時史達林格勒之戰已經開戰）。

然而，邱吉爾卻認為還不能在法國沿岸登陸歐洲展開反攻，而是要進行「火炬計畫」，讓盟軍在北非登陸牽制德軍。亞瑟在紙上畫鱷魚，還有那一番說詞，都是歷史上邱吉爾說的、做的（另一個說法是畫在桌巾上）。

三、史達林格勒戰役

史達林格勒戰役是近代歷史上最為血腥的戰役，自一九四二年七月至一九四三年二月，雙方總傷亡人數高達二百萬人。

史達林格勒以蘇聯領導者袖約瑟夫‧史達林命名，是在被稱為俄羅斯母親之河的伏爾加河旁的重要工業城市，也是蘇聯北部的交通中心，因此希特勒對此勢在必得。也因為這裡是以「史達林」為名的城市，所以史達林決心要死守這裡，戰爭到後來變成面子和意識型態的問題，雙方都投入上百萬兵力爭奪這座城市。

戰役前期，德軍成功擊敗防守頓河平原的紅軍進佔史達林格勒。到九月時，德軍已經佔領這個城市的核心，俄軍卻依然不肯放棄，使戰爭進入幾乎沒有戰術可言的巷道戰，兩軍爭奪各個街道、房屋、廢墟、水塔，在廢墟中廝殺，因此也被稱為「老鼠戰爭」（Ratten Krieg）。

德軍一度佔領這個城市的大部分地區，把蘇軍壓縮在伏爾加河旁的狹窄地帶。然而，隨著俄國冬天的來臨，戰爭的情勢再次逆轉，蘇軍於十一月十九日發動「天王星計畫」對德軍展開大規模的反包圍。

德軍一開始還有突圍的可能，但希特勒堅持不肯，命令第六軍團長盧保斯死守史達林格勒。盧保斯多次發出電文請求希特勒允許他突圍，卻一次次被拒絕。之後德軍派出的援軍、運輸補給都被蘇軍所擊退，被圍困在史達林格勒的德軍就此陷入絕境，有大批的軍人被凍死、餓死，沒有彈藥，就連想發動坦克車的燃料也沒有。

希特勒還曾在聖誕節時空投賀卡或播放他在國內的廣播試圖激勵士氣，但依然無濟於事。一九四三年一月時，盧保斯在絕望下請求希特勒讓他投降，希特勒的回覆卻依然是拒絕。

最後，希特勒在一月三十一日時特別將盧保斯升為元帥，因為歷史上沒有一個普魯士或德意志元帥投降過的，諷刺的是，盧保斯也就在那一天投降了。

這場戰爭是第二次世界大戰的重要轉捩點，一方面蘇聯開始趁勝追擊，在東線展開大規模的反攻，一方面也暴露希特勒指揮的失敗，對德國人造成相當的心理衝擊，削弱他們對元首的崇拜，甚至出現反抗意識。

（正文中關於這場戰爭的電文、戰爭動員、招降書、廣播的內容，都是引用真實資料改來的。）

四、七月二十日密謀案

在納粹統治的十二年裡，德國其實還存在不少個人或組織對希特勒的反抗，包括部分工人在生產線上的怠工，以及許多暗殺希特勒的嘗試。

德國軍中也存在意圖顛覆納粹政權的反抗組織，領袖為前陸軍參謀總長貝克。他們大多出身容克階級，受普魯士軍事教育所影響，同時厭惡納粹和法西斯主義，希望恢復第一次世界大戰以前的帝制。

第二次世界大戰後期，英美聯軍在法國諾曼地登陸、東線的蘇聯也展開反攻，隨著同盟國節節勝利，戰局對德軍日漸不利，開始有不少觀望中的高級將領倒向貝克的反抗組織，希望能夠暗殺希特勒，由軍方接管政權，從而清除納粹黨人以及結束這次的戰爭。他們並利用一個叫華爾奇麗雅（德語：Walküre）的軍事計畫與之配合。（有一部影片《行動代號：華爾奇麗雅》就是以這次謀殺案為主題）

暗殺計畫在一九四四年七月二十日發動，史陶芬堡上校用內藏炸彈的公事包想要詐死希特勒，最後卻功敗垂成，參與計畫的重多高級將領也遭到肅清。其中，當時德國最優秀的將領隆美爾元帥、克魯格元帥也因為知情不報，被希特勒於事後強迫其自殺。

另一種說法是隆美爾當時預估西方戰線崩潰在即，所以勸貝克盡快發動計畫，要在聯軍取得決定性勝利前快點殺死希特勒和同盟國和談。

在那之後，希特勒對陸軍軍官團進行流血肅清，同時趁機殺害眾多自由黨人與社會民主黨人。原本始終用軍方傳統，以舉手接觸帽沿的方式行禮的陸軍也被迫開始使用納粹黨式的敬禮，作為軍黨密切合作的象徵。

五、戰爭末期的希特勒與焦土政策

一九四五年三月十九日，希特勒在山窮水盡的情況下，下達著名的「尼祿命令」又稱「焦土政策」，其內容為「帝國境內凡是可供敵方運用，立即或在可預見的將來用於繼續作戰的軍事、交通、通訊、工業、物資供應設施及貴重物品，必須一概加以銷毀。」

希特勒的好友施佩爾是這樣說的：「當他看到自己在劫難逃時，就決心要把德國人民都拖著同歸於盡，他要把他的最後的生存基礎完全毀滅。他不再受任何道德的限制，他認為他個人生命的結束也就是整個日耳曼民族的結束。」

因此施佩爾對希特勒提出抗議，要求「我們應竭儘可能為民族保留一點元氣使其尚可勉強生存。」，

希特勒卻回答他：「如果戰敗的話，民族也會跟著失敗，那德意志民族維繫其最原始存活方式所需的基本條件，就沒有加以顧慮的必要……因為這個民族已經證明自己是較弱的一方，而未來屬於較強大的東方民族。反正歷經這場戰鬥之後，只有次等的人留下來，因為優秀的人已經陣亡了。」

幸而希特勒這道命令最終沒有被貫徹，除了少數死忠的納粹黨人外，絕大多數的軍官都對希特勒陽奉陰違，並阻止納粹黨員進行破壞，這才沒有如希特勒所願「把德國變成一片荒漠」。


End file.
